Home
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: THIS IS NOT AN AU. I repeat this is NOT an AU. The names will change half way to the story.I promise. Kyota wasn't sure why he was feeling homesick when he was at home. And why was the girl with those beautiful green eyes making him feel odd things? Why does she feel like...home? Kyota wanted to know. Because he liked that feeling.RATE and REVIEW.D thanks


Hey guys! How are you all? I hope you are having a great day. I would like to remind you all that this is NOT an AU. I know the names are different at first but they will change half way into the story. This is kind of a new idea I had and I liked it so tell me if you did too. I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks!

oh! and i have a poll going on please remember to vote you guys. thanks. here is the link u/5494410/Sasusaku-and-Naruhina-forever

thanks!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me because if it did, I would beat Sasuke to a pulp in an attempt to talk some sense into him and make sure he is never mean to my !

* * *

Home

Kyota could not figure out what was wrong with him. He had returned from the United States back to Japan because it did not feel like home. In the five years he spent in the US, he felt home sick more times than he could count. He had assumed this feeling within him aroused due to living in a foreign country for so long while his family remained in his home country. Now at the age of 23, after finally finishing his studies in America, he had left the country and returned to japan because he had wanted to be home.

He has been "home" for almost a month now and the feeling of home sickness has yet to disappear. He was home, he was living with his parents in his childhood home, what could be more of a home than that. Then why…why does he still feel like he's not home?

He's gotten sick of it, feeling like he wanted to go home when he's sitting in his home. So after a month of sitting around waiting for the feeling of belonging to come and for him to finally feel like he is home, Kyota stepped out of his house this morning to go wherever his feet carried him. Which is how he found himself in the Shibuya train station waiting for the 8:10 train. He bought a ticket because for as long as he had lived in Shibuya, he had seen none of it and after five years of absence he was sure it was time for a little tour and was already at the train station anyway.

That's when he saw her. He'd been looking back and forth from the platform waiting for the now three minutes late train when his brown eyes skimmed past her only to return to her again. There was something about that girl who was standing a good eight meters away from him. She had brown hair in, what Kyota remembered from American girls as, a French braid flowing down to her mid back. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a black blazer on her torso with black sandals and even though she looked very attractive in her attire, he found black to be such as odd color on her for some reason. He felt as though she should be wearing a much more vibrant colour like red which would match her more, although on second thought, how would he know? He's never seen her before.

But none of these things is what made him stare at her frozen in place. It was her eyes. They are what made a cold shiver go up his spine; they are what made him stare at them only because he could not move. His mind raced looking for explanations as to why his limbs had betrayed him. But only for a moment, then it abruptly stopped all forms of thought he had and before he could do anything his mind was filled with images, images that are gore and bloody and they made his heart constrict making it painful to continue breathing. His chest hurt like never before and the constriction of his heart continued.

There was blood, so much blood, 2 dead people, a man and a women with dark black hair, there's a man standing behind the bodies and Kyota's throat tightened. Then the image changed, there was a girl with odd pink hair and a boy with odder blond hair. They were smiling so wonderfully at him and the contrast of the feeling he felt from this image and the images before was like the sky and the ground. But before he could fully enjoy the feelings of slight happiness, the image changed again the next second. The girl…she's crying and then the next second there's more blood, so much blood that Kyota felt himself shaking. That when he heard the train whistle jostling him out of his mind and tearing his brown eyes away from her frighteningly beautiful emerald ones. He panted, his breath coming in and out of his lungs as if they had been deprived of it.

He didn't get in the train as it came to a slow stop before him. Only because, she got on the same train. For the first time in Kyota's life, he was truly afraid. He felt so frightened by those horrible images that are still so vivid in his mind that he could only stare ahead even as the train left the station completely out of his sight, leaving him behind.

After he had found the strength in himself to walk back to what is supposed to be his home, her eyes remained as striking as ever in his mind's eye. He regretted not getting on the train as he walked home, because he wanted to see her eyes again. Because for a moment, however brief it may have been, he found something in her eyes that he could not turn away from. There was an odd sense of familiarity within her emerald eyes that Kyota had been missing in his life, that he had been looking for in fact. Her eyes…felt like home to him.

The next day again he went to the train station and bought himself a ticket for the 8:10 train. Last night he had been reluctant to talk himself into doing this. He was afraid that the images from before would assault him again leaving him shocked beyond belief and mobility. But that fear had been overridden but his desire to feel that sense of familiarity he had discovered in her emerald orbs, even if it as only for a brief moment.

His heart did such an odd thing when he laid his eyes on her today. She was wearing the same outfit; except it was a light pink color and his heart started beating so fast inside his chest at the sight of her. He couldn't help but think that, that colour matches her much more, with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

His stalking, tough he adamantly claimed that's NOT what he was doing, behavior continued for a week. He would get on the 8:10 train, always in the same cart as her and watch her from a few feet away. To his shock and surprise she remained completely oblivious to her stalker (again, that's NOT what he was doing).

He couldn't get enough of the emotions her green eyes always managed to rouse within him. Just her eyes made him feel sadness, happiness, regret, betrayal and many more in the span of five minutes. If he stared too long though, he would again be exposed to snippets of images that moved too fast for him to be able to put together. So he avoided looking at them for too long, despite his reluctance to look away.

But he soon come to realize that just looking at her did not satisfy him. He was becoming impatient, he wanted to talk to her, and he wanted to be close to her. He was itching to have a chance to talk to her because his mind and body craved it. They craved for these feelings that she invoked within him.

In his musings, he had missed that her eyes had wondered over to his and she was staring at him with her impossibly green eyes. He was afraid again, not because of anything else but he was afraid she'll be angry and he'll never be able to see her again. This thought and the fear it brought to him made his heart hurt so painfully. The fear of never having to look at her eyes again made him want to jump out of the moving train just to never feel it again.

But instead, he found himself staring to smiling green eyes and his eyes traveled down to her thin pink lips and the soft smile spread across her features and all he could do at that moment was gape at her because that small familiarity that Kyota strived for spread across her whole heart shaped face and in the next second he found himself looking at a girl with pink hair and the same strikingly beautiful green eyes smiling up at him as if he was the only source of her happiness. He was unaware of the crowd surrounding him because at that moment there was no one but him and the girl with pink hair in the strangely familiar ground with three poles in the middle. But his mind didn't want to look around. His eyes wanted to remain in her because this whole setting…felt like home.

Looking at her- is that a person tied to that middle pole? Served him right for wearing god awful orange jumpsuit-made him feel so at peace and at home. He felt he'd finally found what he's been looking for. The feeling of being at home. He soon found himself lifting a corner of his mouth in a kind of a half-smile thing. It felt odd because he'd never done it before. Such a foreign expression yet it came to his automatically.

His mind was back in the train as soon as the train came to an abrupt stop that made him get pushed into the middle aged man standing in front of him. He muttered a quick apology to which the man scowled and when Kyota turned back around to her, the girl with pink hair had disappeared but the barely concealed giggles coming from the brown haired girl made him feel completely at ease and think that the girl with pink hair wasn't that far.

* * *

On a day that the train was particularly late, ten minutes to be exact, he decided to strike up a conversation with the girl. He slowly inched his way towards the girl who looked at her watch frantically.

"It's pretty late today, huh?" he asked lamely, startling the girl.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm starting to worry I won't make it to work on time." She said looking down the track. Her voice was as sweet as her smile, Kyota decided.

"Do you think something happened? May be a patch in a tire or something." He asked his voice fighting to stay serious as he asked the question.

"Maybe." She said thoughtfully, but her emerald eyes snapped to his the next second as she realized what he had said. "What?" she asked with wide eyes and started laughing seeing the amused smile in his face. Kyota felt like he wanted to hear her laugh like that forever. He wanted her to continue laughing like that with him because even hearing her laugh made him feel at home.

"You remind me of someone." He said after a while of friendly conversation, because he could not hold it in anymore.

"Oh yeah? Is it an ex- girlfriend?" she asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He smiled at her question because he had no idea. Who was that girl with pink hair? And why is she making him feel such odd things?

"No. Actually, I don't know who she is. You have the same eyes as her and I see her when I look at you." Kyota admitted though unconsciously. He chuckled lightly seeing the serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry. That was really weird." He said scratching the back of his neck with one hand in a very Naruto like manner. 'Wait…who the hell is Naruto?' he thought before he heard her voice.

"It's alright. It's just…you looked so sad just now….I hope you find out who she is and I hope someday you find her." She said with a smile that made him yet again see pink hair as her brown hair disappeared beneath them.

"This may seem really weird but…do I look familiar at all to you?" he asked in a desperate attempt to hold on to the girl with pink hair because she was slipping away again.

She looked at him oddly for a moment before she looked at him again thoughtfully as if she was giving his question serious deliberation. Then her eyes changed from thoughtful to apologetic and he knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry." She said sounding truly sorry.

"It's alright. I…didn't think so anyway." He said smiling at her, reassuring her it was alright, asking her to smile with him because her face with a frown or any other expression other than a smile didn't match her at all.

"I think I'll take a bus. See you around then." She said after a couple minutes of awkward silence. She waved at him, moving through the crowd of people and he waved back with a raised arm.

"Yeah…see ya."

The familiar feeling of home sickness washed over Kyota yet again as he watched her disappear through the crowd. Why did it feel like this would be the last time he would see her? Why is watching her back as she disappeared through the gate feel like she is saying goodbye? He hadn't even asked her what her name was. That thought is what made him start running. His feet were moving before he could even command them to. He pushed through the crowd muttering 'excuse me's and sorry's' until he was out of the station and out in the busy streets. He craned his neck and stood on his tip toes running his eyes through the busy morning streets, until he spotted her crossing the road a few meters away from him. But before he bolted to a mad run to catch up to her, his peripheral vision caught the sight of the black car screeching through the crowded streets at a speed that Kyota could not even comprehend and everything else seemed to move in slow motion.

Kyota had never believed it when people said that. Because it was impossible for the world to suddenly move in slow motion. But as he watched, the sound of its black wheels screeching filling his ears, Kyota could not describe it any other way.

That's when he bolted into a run, to try and save her like he always had. A feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness watched over him and oddly enough those feelings did not feel foreign, instead they felt familiar. But he knew he was already too late. Because the next thing he knew his ears were filled with her blood curdling scream and he stopped dead in his tracks hearing it.

"SAKURA!" the word escaped his lips in a horrified, desperate tone as he screamed the first thing that came to his mind along with the on slaughter of memories. Moments from lifetimes ago played in his mind like a movie.

Sakura at the moment team seven was created. Sakura at the moment he first opened his eyes at the bridge on their first mission. Sakura the moment that snake bastard showed them their deaths. Sakura at the moment he had woken up to find her bruised and hurt at the forest of death. Sakura at the moment she looked at him with frightened eyes after he broke that man's arms. Sakura at the moment she stood in front of him to save him from Garaa. Sakura at the moment he had tried to run a chidori through Naruto at the roof of the hospital. Sakura at the moment she confessed her love to him with tearful green eyes the night he left. Sakura at the moment where they saw each other for the first time after his departure. Sakura at the moment he had tried to kill her. Sakura at the moment had arrived at the battle scene to help win the war against Madara. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. It all came back to him almost as fast as the car that hit her. But all he could do was watch with wide eyes as she hit the car and then the curb as the force of the car threw her and he began running again. Why? Why? Why was he running? What could he possibly do now? But he couldn't stop himself. So he ran and fell into his knees at her bloody body.

"Sakura…"he managed through a tight throat and her green eyes fluttered open and looked at him and it broke his heart to see her so broken.

"S…Sasuke-kun." She managed to whisper as a trail of blood dripped down from her head down the side of her face. He wanted to touch her because he felt happy and unimaginably sad at the same time. But he was afraid she will break into pieces the moment he touched her. The slight smile that came to her bloody lips made his limbs give out and he put his hands on the ground to prevent himself from falling on to her. His eyes stung like never before and her face became blurry as he stared at her smile and his first tear fell onto the ground beside her face.

He was going to lose her again. He barely had anytime to be with her, neither then or now. Why was fate so cruel? Why did it tease him so? Why did it always show him a glimpse of happiness before tearing it away from him again and again? Last time it has been him whom fate had forced her will upon the moment he was stabbed during the war. This time it was her. Did fate enjoy putting him through such immeasurable pain?

"Sakura…I love you!" he said forcing himself to look at her slowly dying green eyes. "I…I loved you then too…I just…didn't know if I should. I love you now…I love you still Sakura." He had to tell her. She had to know he was breaking with her. She had to know, she had to, she just had to.

She attempted to lift a hand to his face but she was running out of energy. He can vaguely hear the sirens of an ambulance but his focus was solely on her and her alone. He took her hand gently and she was still warm he noticed. He wanted to hold on to her hand for so much longer. Longer than time itself.

"I've…always loved…you Sasuke." She whispered through a fit of coughs and he didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he knew she would say that.

"Please…don't go…don't leave me." He begged and he couldn't even remember to be ashamed for it because if she got to live…then it would mean everything to him. He would try again. He would start again. He would do everything right this time. He would love her like no man has ever loved before.

"I…I won't leave…"she didn't get to finish before he was pushed aside by who-knows-who because he couldn't take his eyes off her as they hauled her into a gurney.

"Who are you?' a man asked hurriedly and he turned his bewildered eyes at him. The man looked impatient. Who was he? What a question to ask at a time like this.

"Her…her boyfriend. I'm coming with you." He said as he watched them move her into the back of the ambulance. He knew if he'd said he didn't know her, they wouldn't let him come. He had to be there when she opened her eyes because she WILL open her eyes.

"Get in then." He was pushed into the van and he sat on the bench on the side. Her eyes were still open and boring into his. He could see her smile through the oxygen mask. 'She hasn't changed at all…' he thought '…still smiling' he thought again as his own dry lips turned up from one side. Her pained smile widened at the familiar sight of his smirk.

After getting to the hospital, he had been ordered to stay outside the operation room. He had literally been kicked out after refusing to leave. But he was becoming impatient. It had been two hours and no one had come out.

When someone finally did come out of the room with her crimson blood covering the green scrubs, Sasuke's knees went numb and he fell to the ground, his legs unable to carry the weight of his body or emotions.

* * *

When he entered the too white hospital room seven hours later, he was greeted with a covered in bandages and needles but very much alive Sakura. The relief he felt at hearing her condition seven hours earlier outside the operation room multiplied by eternity at actually seeing her alive and smiling at him like that. Like she wasn't in a hospital bed after a near death experience. Like everything that had happened was completely normal. Like they were in Konoha. And he couldn't help but return her precious smile.

"When they said my boyfriend was waiting outside, I was sure I was dead." She said quietly as if speaking was the hardest task in the world. Yet it did not falter her teasing voice. If he hadn't been so frightened by the very idea of her dying, he may have even laughed at that. But he couldn't. So he decided to frown at her comment instead.

He stood only a few feet away from her bed. He didn't know what to say to her. What were you supposed to say when the person you loved in a different life or maybe even a different dimension had a near death experience and you confessed to loving them moments after the experience? Sasuke didn't know, but he would sure as hell would like to. Sasuke wasn't the lovey dovey type. He had never been that type. He had confessed to her because he was afraid of her never knowing how he felt. He had forgotten everything but her dying in his arms at that moment. Now it was as if he remembered he was Sasuke and he couldn't even remember the names of emotions. He was brought back to reality by the most terrifying words flooding out of her mouth in her sweet yet slightly wavering familiar voice.

"I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name."

Sasuke stumbled back a step almost unconsciously as her words reached him. He swore his heart stopped for about half a second and all he could do was stare at her with wide eyes. Why did he feel so cold all of a sudden? Why is the hair on his arms standing up and why was a cold shiver going up his spine? And most of all why is his heart beating so loud?

Because he was scared. He was so god damn scared and it was as of Kyota didn't exist in him at all. All the feelings from when he was Sasuke was reawakened. Everything within him that is Sasuke was rapidly wakening and he felt everything Sasuke felt as a child. He felt so totally and absolutely lost. He stared at her face as her confused face turned in to a one of concern.

"I was only kidding. I remember you Sasuke." It took him a minute to realize what it was that she had said, during which time he continued to stare at her. He blinked once, twice, three times because he felt as if he had forgotten to do so in the most terrifying two minutes of his existence…and Kyota's he was sure. He slumped his shoulders and fell into the chair beside her bed.

"That wasn't funny." He said in a low voice glaring at her green eyes.

"Oh my god! You DO love me!" she said with wide eyes as if it was the most unlikely thing ever. Which she probably thinks it is.

He didn't look at her because he felt embarrassed and he was sure if he did, the heat that he was feeling on his ears would surely spread to his cheeks and Sasuke Uchiha did not blush Dammit!

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Sasuke barely left her side. He would wait outside the hospital until visiting hours started and stay with her until they kicked him out. He learned so many things about her that he did not spend the time to do in the past.

Her name in this life is Misaki, though he knew he would never call her that. He had a chance to meet her parents who were confused beyond comprehension when he kept of referring to her as 'Sakura'. Her birthday is only four months and fifteen days after his and he had remained silent most of the time as she remained as talkative as she was in their past.

He told her his name and that he had only recently returned from the United States. The reason he did not specify since he thought it to be such a un-Sasuke like reason. Sakura only smiled as he only answered the questions she asked him. Sasuke had smiled when Sakura laughed and smiled just like she used to. Her bright and energetic and kind smile that she gave him all the time, even when he was awful to her never seem to leave her face.

"They say I'll have to stay here another few days only." Sakura said one day as he settled down on the chair he had claimed in her room. All the needles she had stuck to her body on the first day were now gone and what remained to be healed are the physical damages to her body. "If I had my chakra, I'd be cured in no time." She muttered under her breath pouting cutely like a child. Sasuke smiled at her words. He'd been doing a lot of that lately he noticed, yet he can't bring himself to not like the feeling it brings to him.

"Aa." Sasuke said because he too wished they were back in Konoha with everyone else, though he would never admit it.

"Don't go all mono-syllabic on me Sasuke. I thought you were quite funny the other day at the station." She said giggling as if she had just remembered it again and found his lame joke amusing for the second time.

"That wasn't me. That was Kyota." He deadpanned, leaning back on the chair he had been occupying for the last couples of days.

"Aren't you Kyota too?" she asked sitting down crossed legged on the bed facing him. It was actually pretty amazing to Sasuke how energetic and lively she is. He had thought for sure he had lost her when he was sitting on the side of the road with her crimson body beside him. She was badly injured yet here she is alive and well in front of him barely a week later.

"I am." He said pausing only to bring his eyes to land on her green ones. "But I'd much rather be Sasuke." He watched as surprise filled her eyes and then a very Sakura like smile grazed her perfect pink lips.

"I'd much rather you be Sasuke too." She said quietly with her beautiful smile still in place as a blush took residence in her porcelain cheeks.

"Tell me, what happened after I…after the war?" he began quietly, rephrasing his question to make it less…weird and depressing.

"Madara was defeated." She answered quietly after a few minutes of silence, looking at her hands that were resting in her lap. "I missed you." She added quietly avoiding his eyes.

He leaned forward in his chair instinctively, wanting to comfort her and took her hand in his. She looked up as their hands made contact, her shock evident in her face at his un-Sasuke like actions.

"Did you know it was me at the station?" he asked the question he had been wanting to ask since the accident, but was afraid she would answer 'yes'. He was hesitant to ask the question for the same reason. All the 'what ifs' of that question brought unpleasant feelings to his stomach which is why he had avoided the question but now he needed to know if she truly was happy with him by her side.

"No, I only remembered when you said my name." she said bringing relaxation to every muscle he had tensed waiting for the answer. Which was every muscle in his body.

"Did you live long and happy?" he felt now that he had started, he could not stop. He wanted to know everything that happened after his death. He wanted to learn every detail of it.

"I don't know. Does dying at twenty eight count as long?" she asked with an amused smile. He was startled at her question and the smile. She answered his silent question. "It was a mission. ANBU. Kind of sacrificed myself for the team to escape." She said sheepishly as if she knew an outburst was coming. And she was right.

"That's stupid and reckless." He retorted, his voice raising higher than he had intended to.

"No it wasn't. It was awful you know?" she shot back equally angry."…living in a world you didn't exist in." she clarified whispering, this time not moving her gaze from his.

His heart constricted at her words. Did she honestly love him until her last dying breath? It was so hard to believe he received such strong, unwavering feelings of devotion from her. Because he didn't believe he ever would…from anyone.

"Did you…ever…" his next question was harder to put into words and he desperately looked for the less sappy words as she cocked her head to the side in confusion. He sighed, finding no other way to ask the question, he said "did you ever get married?"

She seemed to find his question funny because she burst out laughing at it and he frowned at her. She had no idea how embarrassing it is to ask something like that. He knew he shouldn't have asked it. He glared at her hoping it would scare her enough to make he stop laughing. It didn't.

"What do you think?" she asked curiously and he didn't know what he thought, so he decided to answer truthfully.

"I don't know. I was pretty awful then." He said guiltily squeezing her hand in his as if in apology.

"Yes, you were…but no." she answered with a satisfied smile. Sasuke barely felt the smirk that automatically reached his lips at her answer. "I wasn't too lonely tough. I had nieces and nephews to take care of." She added as her face brightened tenfold.

Sasuke was confused. He had thought Sakura was an only child. Maybe he had been wrong, it's not like he paid any attention to her back then anyway. Again she answered his silent question before he had even finished thinking it.

"Naruto." She said with raised eyebrows as if even now it was a wonder he fathered any children. Sasuke himself was surprised. His eyebrows shot up to his forehead in wonder at her statement.

"Who married HIM?" Sasuke asked because he can't think of anyone crazy enough.

"Hinata." He had no idea who that was and it must' have showed on his face because she clarified. "Neji's cousin. Hinata Hyuga." She said with a smile. "They are so cute together. Apparently she had liked him since we were young." She said dreamily letting out a content sigh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"And here the dobe was complaining he had nobody." Sasuke smirked. He felt satisfied that Naruto had gotten some form of happiness in his otherwise totally depressing life.

Sasuke was surprised and his smirk immediately disappeared as her eyes filled with tears. But she continued to smile and giggle through her crystal tears.

"He…he became the Hokage Sasuke-kun." She said through her tears as they cascaded down her porcelain face.

"Why are you crying? That mean his dream came true." Sasuke said softly in a voice that sounded foreign to his own ears.

"I miss him." She croaked out wiping her face with the heel of her palms.

"I'm sure he's happy somewhere. He was a good guy. If I get a chance to be happy, then he definitely will." He added, though he too wished he could meet the dobe again, even if it was only to send an insult his way.

"You are right. I hope he's with Hinata-chan." She said smiling sweetly. "He loved her so much."

"Aa." He agreed, momentarily forgetting her request for him to not return to mono-syllabic responses.

"You know…he had a son first. He named him after you." Her brightened voice told him, though to him she sounded to be careful, like she was stepping on thin ice. But Sasuke was surprised by the news. He had known that he meant a lot to Sakura and Naruto, but he was unaware to what extent and now he knew and he as happier than he would ever openly admit.

"Did he now?" Sasuke asked looking out the window of her room at the bright blue sky.

"Yes. He was such as lively boy. He grew up with me mostly because of Naruto's Hokage duties and Hinata's clan duties. He would run around yelling 'Oba-Chan, Oba-Chan' all the time. When he was a few years older, he was so much like Naruto it was scary. He would always say he would be the next Hokage like his dad and grandpa." She babbled on with obvious excitement and happiness about her nephew and Sasuke listened because he found a sense of peacefulness and pure joy in doing so. His gaze moved from the window to her face when she paused. She was looking at him sadly and he tried to smile, though he was so unused to it, it only came out as a smirk. "He used to say that he wanted to be like Sasuke Uchiha, because his father said he named him after him because he was a great ninja. He told everyone about the great stories of Sasuke Uchiha his father told him... He was so proud that he shared your name because you were his father's best friend and someone his father thought of highly... Naruto really missed you too." She finished with tearful eyes gain. He wasn't aware he could feel this much happiness. So much so that he felt like curling on the bed beside her and crying himself to sleep. She began to stroke the outside of his hand with her thumb gently as if sensing him and his emotions. She smiled warmly as him and this time he did manage a small, true smile.

"I would never leave you again. I promise you. I swear on all the Hokages I would never ever abandon you Sakura Haruno." He said holding her gaze to get across how serious and committed he is to what he is saying. That what he was saying is not just words.

"That's good to hear Sasuke-kun. I would love to be with you for all of eternity." She whispered leaning her head forward and plating her soft lips on his forehead.

It was as if they had hit replay in their lives and they got to begin where they left off. Neither Kyota nor Misaki existed within them anymore. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They would forever remain as Kyota and Misaki to the world, yet to each other they would be who they really are.

She would remain the cherry blossom of Konoha, the medic nin, the healer, the only female member of team seven, who would forever love the last Uchiha.

He would remain the avenger he always claimed to be, who betrayed Konoha yet never lost the love his female team mate had for him or the devotion his team gave him.

And Sasuke would not have it any other way. Because every time he looked at her, or she smiled or even cried, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of belonging and finally coming home.

* * *

Seiji was extremely happy to finally be married to his long-time girlfriend Yuki. His adamant declaration to live in Shibuya after marriage had surprised even him. But he felt so drawn to the city as if it were calling out to him. Of course being Yuki she had kindly agreed to his request, which is why he loved her so god damn much.

After finally moving all their things to their new apartment, the two decided to relax on the steps outside leading to their apartment. That's when the newlywed couple met their new neighbors. Also a newlywed couple named Kyota and Misaki.

The first moment that Seiji laid his eyes on the couple, he was surprised by the intense turning of his stomach. Each moment that seemed to pass by with then meeting their new neighbors, his turning stomach only increased the speed in its cycle. While Yuki conversed with the couple, well… the girl really because the guy looked like a complete teme, Seiji tried to remember where he had seen the two before. Because they looked…or maybe…looked isn't the right word because they FELT familiar. Their presence felt like something he had had for a very long time.

When they had bid their good byes to the guy with black hair and the girl with green eye, is when Seiji finally turned to his wife, who looked at him curiously with her beautiful crème coloured eyes as the spring wind blew her mid night hair onto her porcelain face.

"They look really familiar." He commented to his beautiful wife.

"Oh?" she questioned raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him because he knew she knew he had never been in Shibuya before even if he had wanted to live here.

"yeah." He said quietly, trying to control the odd feeling he felt all over his body.

"Well…maybe you'll get to find out. I'm sure all of us will be living in this building for a while since they said they only moved in about a month ago." She said smiling at him as she ran slender fingers through his odd blond hair.

"You are right." He said turning his slight frown into a smile and focusing his azure eyes at her crème colored ones. "So, what do you say? You want to re-consummate our marriage in our new home?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, he grinned when her cheeks blazed a beautiful red colour and grabbed her hand and pulled her into their new home. Which suddenly felt more homely than he could ever remember feeling.

* * *

AN: please remember to rate and review. I would love to hear what you have to say about this story because I was a little nervous about publishing it. Thank you for reading you guys. RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
